Caraș-Severin County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Vest | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Banat | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Reşiţa | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Iosif Secăşan | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Ioan Anton Paulescu | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 8514 | area_rank = 3rd in Romania | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 333,219 | population_rank = 32nd in Romania | population_density_km2 = 39 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 32wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x554 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = CS5 | blank1_name = GDP | blank1_info = US$ 2.73 billion (2008) | blank2_name = GDP/capita | blank2_info = US$ 8,205 (2008) | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Caraş-Severin ( ; Serbian: Караш Северин, Karaš Severin, ; , Bulgarian: Караш-Северин, translit. Karash-Severin) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in the historical region of Banat and few villages in Transylvania, with the county seat at Reşiţa. Demographics The county is part of the Danube-Kris-Mures-Tisa euroregion. In 2002, it had a population of 333,219 and a population density of 39/km2. The majority of the population (88.24%) are Romanians. There are also Roma (2.37%), Croats (1.88%), Germans (1.84%), Serbs (1.82%), Hungarians (1.74%) and Ukrainians (1.05%).National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" Geography With 8,514 km2, it is the third largest county in Romania, after Timiş and Suceava counties. It is also the county through which the Danube River enters Romania. The mountains make up 67% of the county's surface, including the Southern Carpathians range, with Banat Mountains, Ţarcu-Godeanu Mountains and Cernei Mountains and elevations between 600 and 2100 meters. Transition hills between mountains and the Banat Plain lie in the western side of the county. The Danube enters Romania in the vicinity of Baziaş, bordering Serbia. Timiş, Cerna, Caraş and Nera cross the county, some of them through spectacular valleys and gorges. Neighbours * Hunedoara County and Gorj County to the east. * Timiş County to the north. * Mehedinţi County to the southeast. * Serbia to the southwest: ** Vojvodina Autonomous Province to the west - South Banat okrug. ** Bor District and Braničevo District to the south. History and Economy In 1718 the county was part of the Habsburg Monarchy of Austria, in its province named Banat. The county seat, Reşiţa, was founded in 1771 and became a modern industrial center during the Austrian occupation. The area received considerable attention due to its mines industry. In 1855, the entire Banat area, with its supplies of mineral deposits and timber, was transferred from the Austrian Treasury to an Austrian and French mining and railroad company named StEG. StEG built the Oraviţa-Baziaş line—Romania's oldest railroad track. After World War I, StEG, Banat and most of Austro-Hungarian property were taken over by a company named UDR. During the last years of World War II, when Romania was an ally of Nazi Germany, a partisan group, led by Ştefan Plavăţ, was active in the mountainous are of the county.* Covaci, Maria (1969). "Ştefan Plavăţ" in Anale de Istorie, Vol. XV, Nr. 4. Institutul de Studii Istorice și Social-Politice de pe lîngă C.C. al P.C.R, Bucharest. p. 145. The arrival of the communist regime in Romania after WWII and that regime's campaign of nationalization of the mining industry brought tremendous social upheaval in the area. Tourism Archaeological findings show the area has been populated since Paleolithic times. There is a County Museum of History in Resita, displaying archeological artifacts, and, in the town of Ocna de Fier, the Constantin Gruiescu Mineralogical Collection. The county hosts the regional daffodil and lilac festivals in the Spring. Sites worth visiting: * Cheile Nerei - Beuşinta National Park; * Semenic - Cheile Caraşului National Park; * Domogled - Valea Cernei National Park; * Danube Iron Gate National Park; * Semenic resort; * Băile Herculane resort. Administration *President of the County Council - Sorin Frunzăverde (Democratic-Liberal Party) *Vice presidents - Ionesie Ghiorghioni (Democratic-Liberal Party) and Iulian Georgevici (National Liberal Party) Administrative divisions Caraş-Severin County has 2 municipalities, 6 towns and 69 communes *Municipalities **Caransebeș **Reșița - capital city; population: 86,383 (as of 2006) *Towns **Anina **Băile Herculane **Bocșa **Moldova Nouă **Oravișa **Oțelu Roșu *Communes **Armeniș **Bănia **Băuţar **Berliște **Berzasca **Berzovia **Bolvașnița **Bozovici **Brebu **Brebu Nou **Buchin **Bucoșnița **Carașova **Cărbunari **Ciclova Română **Ciuchici **Ciudanovița **Constantin Daicoviciu **Copăcele **Cornea **Cornereva **Coronini **Dalboșeț **Doclin **Dognecea **Domașnea **Eftimie Murgu **Ezeriș **Fârliug **Forotic **Gârnic **Glimboca **Goruia **Grădinari **Iablanița **Lăpușnicel **Lăpușnicu Mare **Luncavița **Lupac **Marga **Măureni **Mehadia **Mehadica **Naidăș **Obreja **Ocna de Fier **Păltiniș **Pojejena **Prigor **Răcășdia **Ramna **Rusca Montană **Sacu **Sasca Montană **Sichevița **Slatina-Timiș **Socol **Șopotu Nou **Târnova **Teregova **Ticvaniu Mare **Topleț **Turnu Ruieni **Văliug **Vărădia **Vermeș **Vrani **Zăvoi **Zorlențu Mare References External links Category:Counties of Romania category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania